In recent years, digital broadcasting has become more and more prevalent. Along with the prevalence of digital broadcasting, broadcast waves of digital broadcasting are increasingly supplied with a variety of information (hereinafter referred to as “additional information”) such as information for use in data broadcasting. This allows a television receiver, which receives such broadcast waves, to not only play a television program but also provide a user with additional information by, for example, displaying the additional information. Examples of additional information encompass a variety of information such as (i) information concerning a television program, (ii) news, and (iii) weather forecast.
Some television receivers are equipped with capability to transfer such additional information to a mobile device carried by a user. This allows the user to view the additional information on his/her mobile device. Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses an information filtering system that (i) receives multimedia information which is broadcast in digital broadcasting and then (ii) transfers the multimedia information to a mobile device.